Aspects of the present disclosure relate to thermal interface materials; more particular aspects relate to shape memory thermal interface material pads.
Thermal interface materials create a connection between a heat producing computing component and a heat dissipating structure to decrease the temperature of the heat producing computing component. The thermal interface material may dissipate heat from the heat producing computing component by transferring the heat to a heat dissipating structure like a heat sink. The heat sink may be attached to the computing component or a structure comprising the computing component.